One More Potter
by JilyPotter
Summary: James Potter has always felt a loving desire towards Lily Evans. But what will it take to win her heart? Life at Hogwarts suddenly becomes more interesting as their relationship blossoms. This story is all about the marauders era and the adventures they strove upon.
1. Chapter 1- The Hogwarts Express

The sun was shining brightly as James Potter strolled into Kings Cross, carrying his owl and his nimbus broomstick, struggling to heave his trunk across the stone floor. His mother and father were almost running to catch up with him as he smoothly disappeared between platforms nine and ten. As he rounded the corner, the gentle breeze blowing his untidy black hair, he was nearly knocked backwards as a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Prongs! Thank merlin you're here!" Sirius exclaimed as James returned the hug. James and Sirius, they were really brothers. No time or space could ever separate them.

"I've missed you brother! How're you doing? They been feeding you alright?" James asked concerned, noticing Sirius' distinct cheek bones which protruded more than usual.

"I'm fine James. I'm relieved to be back I can tell you that. I don't think I could have lasted another day!" Sirius replied turning to greet James' parents.

"Andrew, Katherine, always a pleasure," Sirius said smugly as Mrs Potter hugged him tightly.

"Oh dear boy! You are looking extremely skinny! I think you need to eat one or two treacle tarts," Katherine Potter said examining his facial features, looking very worried. She turned his face from left to right. James and his father were sniggering behind.

"I doubt he'll be getting any treacle tart. I'm sure James will eat the whole supply within the week," Andrew Potter laughed, receiving a playful nudge off of James. It was at that moment when James' younger sister, Ella Potter, rounded the corner looking unnaturally cheerful.

"Sirius!" Ella shouted giving him a quick hug. He, like James, was an older brother to her. The two of them were very close. "Gosh, you look rather thin-

"Okay, okay we get it!" Sirius said pointedly. "Enough about my amazing figure, how are you, Andy? One is looking a little run down, don't we think," Sirius smirked. Andrew Potter was a candidate in the upcoming Wizarding election. There was huge pressure on him to become the next Minister for Magic.

"Late nights my friend. Absolute chaos at the Ministry. Hopefully it'll all be worth it come November," Andrew mused. Ella gave her parents a quick goodbye hug before departing to meet her friends. Andrew gestured towards James as they were joined by Remus and Peter.

"Yes?" James asked. He followed his father's gaze towards a group of boys who were filing around his sister.

"They're at that age. You know, with her being in her fourth year, they really start to take notice. Emotions all over the place. Believe me I know! Just, watch over her please. More importantly, you look after yourself-

"I know, Dad-

"This is your sixth year! Your NEWT year! I know you're captain of the quidditch team and I know you and the boys get up to, God knows what, I just want you to stay grounded and have fun at the same time," his father said placing a hand on his shoulder, his mother by his side.

"Dad, you can just say it. You're up for Minister, you can't have a lousy bloke like me for a son-

"Don't you ever say that James! You are the greatest son I could have ever hoped for! My worries lie with…our darkening society," Andrew said firmly, causing his mother to look at him alarmed, eyes widening noticeably. Before James could say anything his mother interjected.

"What he means to say is that…is that we want you to stay safe, James, stay safe," Katherine said. James looked from one to the other, utterly bewildered and confused.

"I, is there…what's wrong?" James asked growing ever so concerned. His mother looked from his confused face to his fathers. They shared a look. It was one of those telepathic couple moments. James stood impatiently as the Hogwarts Expressed roared to life behind him.

"James…there are certain things…there are dreadful things happening. Things we can't really talk about, as of yet. We just want you to know we have your best interests at heart…have a good term son!" His father finally cheered clapping a hand on his back. His mother kissed him on the cheek, causing James to blush when Sirius wolf whistled.

"Your hair never lays flat Jamesy-

"Mum!"

"It's just like your fathers! Now, I suggest you run along before these three boys get too impatient. Have a good term boys!" Katherine smiled.

The four boys began to walk towards the train when Andrew called back.

"By the way, you'll be seeing a lot more of me this term. I'll be in and out of the school regularly!" his father smiled.

"Whoop-de-doo," James muttered sarcastically, causing Sirius, Remus and Peter to laugh loudly.

. . . .

The Hogwarts Express rounded the corner and the students of Hogwarts were hit by a warm September sun. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter (the Marauders as they called themselves) eventually found an empty compartment which they settled their luggage in. James settled his owl, Snowy, in the corner as Peter collapsed onto the bench.

"It feels good to be back," he sighed lifting his legs onto the seat.

"You bet! How was France, Pete?" James asked sitting across from him and watching the buildings pass by in a blur.

"S'alright. The weather was pretty lousy but the food was great," Peter replied.

"Food," Sirius said licking his lips, allowing his eyes to flicker shut. James and Remus exchanged glances.

"When was the last time you ate?" James asked. Sirius opened his eyes.

"Yesterday…gosh quit with the staring guys I'm fine," he said looking at his feet.

"How were the dragons"? Remus asked, smiling when Sirius smirked.

"Even more harsh than usual. I have been eating, obviously not a lot. I really hate bread," Sirius added.

"Just picture roast chicken and chocolate cake and lemon drizzle and all your sorrows will go away," Remus said causing Sirius to laugh.

"I'll picture my mother falling off a broom. Yeah, that's funny," Sirius chuckled. His face however suddenly turned straight.

"But seriously-

"Ooooh Sirius is being serious," James chimed.

"Sirius is being serious when he says seriously," Remus smirked.

"Don't even think about it Peter," Sirius said as Peter was about to add on to their little interruption.

"As I was saying, I've never actually been worried about my brother before. He's always hung around with the wrong crowd, I know, but things are getting dark. He's a stupid git, a complete idiot, in fact. He doesn't realise what he's getting himself into," Sirius said.

"He hangs around with Malfoy. Malfoy is a prat. Always has been, always will be. Yeah, he likes dark stuff. Yeah, he does seem to be forming some slimy little low-life group. But, he doesn't have the balls, Sirius, I'm sure Regulus is fine," James said reassuringly. Sirius nodded and was about to reply when their compartment door slid open slowly, revealing none other than Malfoy, Nott and Avery along with some other Slytherin cronies.

"It looks like this compartment is full. Full of idiocy," Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy? Is that really you? I couldn't see your beautiful face from all of your shiny long locks," James said causing Sirius to laugh hysterically. Remus quickly grabbed a book from his bag and began to read it, successfully managing to blend in with the interior.

"It seems that you are still a big-headed moron Potter," Malfoy snapped.

"Moron? That's rich coming from the boy who mistook a tree for a dementor last year," James retorted. Sirius laughed loudly. Peter made a weird squeaking noise. Remus' head was now only inches from his book, trying his upmost best to stay out of trouble.

"Very funny. I wouldn't dare say another word or Pettigrew here will pass out with Potter overload," Malfoy snarled, watching Peter admiring James from the end of his seat. Avery and Nott laughed coldly.

"Don't say a word against my friends Malfoy, especially when you have a slimy haired creep as yours," James said defiantly, eyeing Lucius like he was vermin.

"Yeah, Malfoy. What was his name again? Snivellus? At least we're normal and our best friend isn't a book," Sirius said joining James' side. Lucius' eyes drifted to Remus instantly. Remus stared fixatedly at his book, though his eyes did not move left to right.

"Well it seems our friends have something in common," Malfoy said causing the Slytherins to snigger.

"Shut your mouth"! James snapped raising his wand. The Slytherins backed away slightly, eyeing James' wand cautiously.

"Ooooh, tut tut tut. Always jumping into things Potter. What are you going to do? Hex me? I'm sure your filthy mudblood lover will admire you greatly for that"! Malfoy mocked.

James lunged forward aggressively; however Sirius grabbed him from behind, trying to restrain him. Peter looked startled. For the first time Remus looked up from his book.

"Get...off of…me," James shouted trying to struggle out of Sirius' grip. The Slytherins laughed and disappeared, leaving James struggling from Sirius' strong hold. Sirius instantly released him.

"What was that for?" James said looking offended. "How can you deny me a chance to hex Malfoy? Did you hear what he said about Evans-

"James, I hate the lot of them too, but we were outnumbered by about ten to one-

"Who gives a damn about the rest, Malfoy's a slimy no good-

"Trust me you don't want to do something you'll regret-

"Regret? The only thing I regret is not punching him when I had the-

"That's enough!" Remus said raising his voice angrily, causing Sirius and James to step back, both looking slightly affronted. "E-nough."

The three of them stared at each for a long moment before James spoke up.

"C'mon Moony. Surely you agree that-

"I agree fully with Sirius. You were acting foolishly. Think-about-your dad," Remus said raising a brow. "Now, I'm off to the prefect meeting. I'll see you guys later," he added sliding the door open and walking down the train and out of sight. James sighed and sat down.

"I hate Malfoy! I hate his guts! Sometimes my hate for him matches my hate for snivellus," James snapped to no one in particular, straightening his glasses as he said it.

"Don't we all. Just, stay calm alright. We'll pay the bunch of them a visit after the feast tonight," Sirius said much to Peter's delight. James lightened up considerably after this. They watched as the buildings swiftly turned to fields and trees. They talked for hours about their summers and their upcoming full moon adventures; they started planning some new pranks also. It was when fellow Gryffindor sixth years walked by their door that the conversation changed dramatically. Sirius raised a brow and stepped out into the hallway.

"Evening Parker, Green, fellow Gryffindors," Sirius smiled leaning against the door frame. "What a welcome surprise," he added eyeing the girls.

"What an unsurprised welcome," Hayley Parker replied. James came out to join them, looking around desperately, for her.

"She's in the prefect meeting Potter," Hayley said, noticing his eyes examining the group of girls, Lily's friends.

"Good summer?" Sirius chirped up, staring intently at Hayley, Lily's closest friend. She was very pretty. She had long shiny brown hair. Her eyes were blue, comparable to crystals.

"Not bad," Hayley replied, turning away from his piercing grey eyes as her cheeks blushed rather obviously. It seemed everyone but Sirius noticed this.

"Love is in the air"! James sang, causing a huge outburst of laughter and giggles. Now Sirius was the one to turn bright red, and Sirius never got embarrassed.

"Shut it prongs, or should I say Jamesy-

"Ugh!"

"-I know you love it when your mummy calls you that," Sirius barked. James wrestled Sirius to the floor playfully. The girls around were shaking their heads.

"Boys! No, I wouldn't refer to you two as that. You are a race of your own"! Iona said laughing.

"That, you are correct, Green," Malfoy sneered. The two boys instantly got to their feet, looking hugely irritated.

"Back for dessert, Malfoy?" James said annoyed.

"It's a free train Potter. Not everything in this world is yours, you arrogant idiot," said Nott from Malfoy's side, bearing his fists.

"You know at Diagon Alley? They're selling lives. You should go buy one," Sirius said causing James to double over with laughter.

"I'd buy some clean air if I were you. What with all the bad blood floating around," Malfoy said staring at Evanna, who was a muggle born. Before Sirius or James could retort, Iona rushed forward.

"You're foal! The lot of you! Black and Potter are ten times the men you all are put together and tripled!" Iona shouted. Many heads were now peering out of their compartments to get a better view of the commotion. James and Sirius shared a look. She had actually defended them. These girls, they never paid them the slightest bit of interest. They were the prettiest and smartest girls in the school.

James suddenly felt a rush of admiration towards her. He wanted to rip Malfoy's smug head off as the image of Lily rushed to the front of his mind. He had the odd feeling that Snape, who had just appeared at the back of the Slytherins smirking a little, knew exactly what he had thought.

"Well it's true! I feel slightly intoxicated. Oh, look, here comes another mudblood. Hey Evans, can you move back please, the smell is killing-

BOOM!

There was a flash of bright light that was followed by screams echoing throughout the train. The brightness was suddenly filled with black, heavy smoke. The lights on the train flickered out. People were shouting, many were coughing. The majority looked confused. Malfoy lay on the floor, looking slightly dazed. The Slytherins looked from him to James, utterly flabbergasted. A little wary. James lowered his wand from Malfoy's slump figure, shocked to say the least at what he had done.

"Prongs, what-have-you-done," Remus said stepping forward. A gigantic hole formed out of the train floor. Heavy black smoke was floating out of it.

"He had it coming! The filthy git!" James shouted placing his wand in his robe pocket when he saw none of the other Slytherins were going to retaliate. "Cowards," he muttered.

"We're slowing down!" Hayley gasped.

"How can you tell?" asked Sirius.

"Look!" She pointed towards the hole. The passing train tracks had suddenly come to a halt. The fields around them stopped moving.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed smiling broadly, receiving a slap across the arm from Hayley.

"We can't be there, surely!" Evanna said anxiously, looking down the train. "Oh crap."

The train driver hurtled towards them, sweat creasing his forehead. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Get out of the way! All of you!" He said barging through the Gryffindors. When his eyes met the gaping hole, he exploded.

"WHO DID THIS? WHO?" He said looking towards the stirring Malfoy. He turned towards Lily, who was nearest to him. She looked at James, for a fraction of a second. Every hair on his neck stood on end. In that fraction of a second, James saw many different emotions. She was annoyed, shocked, angry at Malfoy, but what James noticed was that she was…she looked thankful. Appreciative.

But surely she would say it was him straight away? I mean, Evans hated him. She had only at the end of last term, called him an arrogant toe rag. She had said he was as bad as Snape. Snape who had called her a mudblood. He would never say that to her. Ever. As he looked at Lily, his heart ached. Ached with the longing for her.

After a few moments Lily turned to the train driver. She looked like she was having an internal battle with herself.

"It was…I didn't see," she said. The man instantly asked one of the Slytherins, who of course, said it was James, but he didn't care. No one else seemed to notice anything. No one else noticed what she had said.

Lily Hating-On-Potter Evans, had actually lied for him. She had lied to protect him. As Sirius retaliated and Remus shouted it was Malfoy's fault, Lily looked at James. They stared at each other, not moving, not speaking. The world around them seemed to disappear. Nothing else seemed to matter.

For the first time in James Potter's life, he was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2- Marauders Mayhem

"Never, in all the many years I have worked here has the Hogwarts Express EVER been unfit to complete its journey! That train, is older than even your great great grandparents! How could you be so wreck less! Explain yourselves!" their head of house, Professor McGonagall bellowed across her classroom. It echoed around the walls and down the hallway outside. It made the four boys in front of her feel extremely disorientated. There stood James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Peter looked quite excited, Sirius looked furious. Remus on the other hand looked annoyed. James could not tell at whom.

Nott had straight away placed the blame on James, however, when Sirius and Remus jumped to defend him, it seemed the Slytherins decided it was their fault also. Peter, was simply pinpointed because he was their friend.

"Professor, I swear this isn't completely our fault. Malfoy…you should have heard the things he was saying! I imagine he would have been expelled straight away if Dumbledore had heard him," Sirius said.

"Regardless of what Mr Malfoy said or did, you all acted in a way we greatly discourage. You turned to violence as an answer-

"Excuse me, Professor, but, if I'm correct, you're talking as if we all stunned Malfoy. It was me and me alone, Professor," James said. McGonagall raised a brow.

"You're telling me your single stunning charm managed to not only knock out Mr Malfoy but also blow up one of the trains main engines? I find it highly unlikely you were the only caster," McGonagall said firmly. "There must have been someone else," McGonagall questioned.

"There wasn't. I'm not bigging myself up either Professor! I generally cast that spell alone," James said honestly.

"Very well," McGonagall said walking behind her desk. As her back was turned, the four marauders looked at each other in bewilderment. Remus' eyes wide.

"Professor, Sirius here, he was only defending me. He did nothing-

"James, don't lie, I provoked him also, I'm just as bad-

"No Sirius! You did nothing," James spoke over him. "Remus was simply doing what prefects should be doing, standing up for what is right! He was doing his duty trying to stop the commotion! Peter, well, Peter wasn't even there, Professor," James concluded shaking his head.

"Malfoy's the one to blame! Malfoy started it!" Sirius said.

"And I am finishing it, Black!"

"But hear me out," James continued. "Malfoy, Nott, the lot of them, they said things just to aggravate us and offend those around them-

"It bloody well worked!" Sirius interjected. "Pardon my language," he added as McGonagall gave him a disapproving look.

"As I was saying, they said things only to irritate us. Things I, myself will not even repeat! Malfoy deserved it! He's a stupid, lousy, no good, pathetic slimy git-

"POTTER, ENOUGH! He provoked you! This is exactly what he had wanted! Exactly what he had intended to happen! You allowed him to get the better of you. I thought, by now, you would have known better," McGonagall said looking from James to Sirius. Remus and Peter simply stood aside, Remus twiddling his thumbs and Peter slightly irritated at his lack of punishment.

"As it stands, Professor Slughorn is currently dealing with Nott and Avery. He will be punishing Mr Malfoy also, I can only assume, when he is out of the hospital wing. But to see so many of my own house in trouble before the train even arrived at Hogwarts- that is not a good thing Black, wipe that grin of your face- I am disappointed!" McGonagall went on.

"The three of you will not be punished as it seems you played no part in-

"James shouldn't be punished! It wasn't his fault-

"DETENTION! Enough with your rude interruptions Black. Now Potter," McGonagall said turning towards him while Sirius made a rude hand gesture behind her back, Remus smirking slightly, "you will go straight to Professor Dumbledore's office as I escort these three to the feast-

"What?" Sirius bellowed.

"Did you not just hear what I said, or has the events of today left you hard of hearing? Has it made you lose all common courtesy?" McGonagall said strictly to Sirius.

"This wasn't Prong-I mean James' fault! You can't-

"You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do Black! Another word and you'll have daily detentions with Filch for a whole month!"

Sirius gave James a defeated look before following McGonagall, Peter and Remus out the door.

James stood alone, his mind suddenly whirling with thought. Lily Evans, had actually lied for him. She saw him stun Malfoy. Everyone on the train would have seen him. But she hated him. But, surely if she hated him, she would have said it was him straight away? Like it matters, he was in trouble anyway. James swore loudly as he thought about his father. His mother telling him to "stay safe". Yet here he was, ready to probably be expelled. How bad would that look for his father?

James ran his hands through his hair as he thought about his father. He had probably ruined his chances of becoming Minister. James kicked the desk aggressively, causing the chair to topple over, clattering loudly.

James knew the way to Dumbledore's office well. He and his friends had been sent there almost every week. It was as he walked the familiar corridors of Hogwarts that he suddenly realised how much he would miss it. How stupid his actions were. What if he was expelled? What if he could never come back?

It was when James reached the bottom of the spiral staircase did he realise he did not know the password to gain entry to Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbet lemon," James tried, only to no avail.

"Lemon drops." The stairs did not move.

"Dumbledore is amazing," James grinned.

"Dumbledore is amazing 123," he chuckled to himself.

"Fizzing whizzbees," James said. He smiled when the staircase jumped to life. His laughing manner suddenly disappeared however, as he knocked on the door and was told to enter. Dumbledore peered at him over his half-moon spectacles, sitting behind his desk.

"Good-evening James," Dumbledore said.

"Evening Professor," James replied.

"Take a seat," the headmaster said indicating the small wooden chair in front of his tidy desk. James sat down immediately, avoiding eye contact with him. He focused on a shiny sword that perched in a glass cabinet beside Dumbledore's desk. The Professor followed his gaze.

"Rather remarkable, I dare say. Though the many stories that venture over there, do not interest me tonight. Tell me James, enlighten me in fact, on how Mr Malfoy-

"I'm sorry, Sir. Malfoy, he provoked me. I acted wrongly. I'm the only one who is to blame for what happened on that train…Pardon me, but, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!" James smiled more to himself. He was surprised to see Dumbledore chuckle behind his desk.

"James, I was actually going to say enlighten me on how Mr Malfoy was wrong," Dumbledore explained causing James to finally look up at him. He had the strange feeling he was being x-rayed. He shifted nervously.

"Pardon?"

"Tell me, why Mr Malfoy was the one in the wrong," Dumbledore added.

"Well, er…he said some horrible things. He offended many people, including me. That's about it…really," James said.

I sound ridiculous, James thought. Lily brushed to the front of his mind again. He ran his hands through his hair subconsciously.

"Is that really all, James?" Dumbledore said, as if he already knew.

"Well he offended Lily, I mean Evans. I… I kind of had to stick up for her, you know. With her being a…a muggle born and all," James went on, twiddling his wand around in his robe pocket nervously. Dumbledore smiled.

"Tell me if I am correct, but today your actions spiralled off of one factor. That factor was love," Dumbledore said. James and Dumbledore stared at each other for a long moment. At that time and in that place, most would have felt highly embarrassed. James however, simply did not. He nodded.

"And that is why James, you were not in the wrong. Many remain blind to love. They see only pain and suffering. They see only power," Dumbledore went on. "Though pain is indeed, our bodies way of showing us we are alive, love, is our hearts way of showing us we are living. The lesson I want you to take from today's events is that even though we are all alive, we are not all living," Dumbledore concluded, clasping his hands together.

"So, what you're saying is, is that I'm alive and I'm living?" James asked confused.

"Precisely." James hesitated for a moment.

"So, I'm not expelled?" James asked confused. Dumbledore chuckled.

"No one will be expelled tonight. You are free to leave. I would head down to the kitchens if I were you. The house elves have plenty of food at the ready," Dumbledore said. "I am sure Professor McGonagall will alert you of your punishment in the morning," he added. James knew it wasn't all going to be sunshine and rainbows.

"Goodnight, Sir," James said, starting towards the door. He stopped when Dumbledore spoke once more.

"And by the way, thank you," Dumbledore smiled.

"You're…welcome," James said quizzically, taking a few more steps towards the door. He shut it slowly, confusion ridden upon his face. He could not motivate his legs to walk any further. He opened the door once more, curiosity taking over.

"Sorry, Sir, but why are you thanking me?" James asked, confused.

"Dumbledore is amazing 1-2-3."

. . . .

James awoke early Monday morning to find that the sun had indeed shifted to thick grey clouds. This was Scotland. The chance of waking up to a sunny day was about as likely as the sky being purple. He would have thought only yesterday morning, about as likely as Lily Evans going out with him, but after the happenings of yesterday, he saw it as more of a slight possibility. He had a fighting chance. He looked over to see Peter curled in a small ball, fast asleep. Remus shuffled around slightly, his quilt laid askew. As James looked over to Sirius' bed, he saw it was empty. It was as he stood up and walked over something quite bony did he look down alert at Sirius' shouting figure.

"OUCH YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON!" Sirius yelped clutching at his stomach. James tried to keep a straight face, but his laughing got the better of him. Remus sat up alert and slightly confused. Peter sat up and squealed, managing to fall sideways off of his bed, hitting the wooden floor with a hard thud.

"Why are you on the floor may I ask?" James laughed. Sirius looked at him, his face quite sad.

"I'm on the floor?"

"That is what you call this flat, very uncomfortable wooden thing," Peter called from the opposite side of the dorm, rubbing his head as the others laughed.

"DAMNIT! I must have fallen in my sleep. This was supposed to be the comfiest night I've had in weeks," Sirius muttered angrily standing up. "Oh god," Sirius said wincing, grabbing his side. James rushed forward.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"I think you broke my rib, you arse," Sirius said. "I'm going to Pom Pom. If I'm not back by first period then I'm dying and you need to come say your last goodbyes," Sirius grinned.

"No need no need! I can fix it-

"Oh god this should be good," Remus murmured, walking to join them. Sirius stood back, pointing a finger at James.

"The last time you tried to help me I ended up with an arm growing out of my back. No thank you-

"Oh c'mon, the only reason you're refusing is because you've had a thing for t'old pom pom for a while now-

"Okay, that's gross," Remus interjected shaking his head.

"I would rather shampoo Snape's hair myself than let you try and fix something that might not be broken!" Sirius said trying to get around James.

"REPARO!" James shouted at Sirius' chest.

"ARGH!" Sirius protested, his body wavering from side to side. Remus looked at him expectantly. James waited, wand raised.

"You cannot reparo my bloody bones you-MERLINS BEARD," Sirius shouted. "I think I'm dying," Sirius whispered looking from one to the other.

"Don't be such a drama queen you're fine," Remus said sitting on James' bed. "If you were dying you'd be on the floor fighting for air and sobbing because you'll miss us and…SIRIUS!"

James and Remus rushed forward just at the right time. Sirius collapsed into their outstretched arms.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! You've got to be kidding me…SIRIUS!" James shouted. His body remain limp in their arms.

"WORMTAIL! Open the door please," Remus said. "We need to get him to the hospital wing. Where he obviously should have gone straight away!" He added giving James a furious look.

"Hey! Did you try to stop me? No! You encouraged it-

"Encourage my arse!" Remus retorted. The two of them dragged him halfway up to the hospital wing. When Peter finally caught up with them, he grabbed Sirius' feet and the three of them rushed to Madam Pomfrey.

"HELP!" James shouted, scared for Sirius' life. Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office looking slightly flustered.

"What is the meaning of- oh sweet heavens!" She said ushering them to a bed. "What happened? Stand back please," she said as she raised her wand over his 'sleeping' figure, muttering incantations none of them had ever heard of.

"I stood on him; he thought I'd broke his rib. I tried to fix it…it obviously didn't work," James said, irritated at his stupid actions.

"Indeed. Lupin, please go into my office and get me a calming draught-

"Calming draught? Why would he need a calming-

"Please hurry!" She ordered waving her wand in circular movements. When Remus returned she finally stopped.

"When Sirius awakens in five seconds, he'll be in a little discomfort. We'll give him this if need be-

"OUCH!" Sirius roared clutching his side. "What the," Sirius said looking around him.

"Where am I?" Sirius asked.

"Don't tell me you've lost your mind?" James said eyes wide.

"I bet you'd like that though Prongs, so I can't remember your stupid little spell," Sirius snapped.

"You have my sincerest apology Mr Black-

"GOD DAMNIT!" Sirius said rubbing his chest.

"Drink this immediately," Madam Pomfrey instructed. Sirius glared at her for a moment, before taking the potion without a second thought.

"Yuck! What is it?" Sirius asked, scraping at his tongue.

"A calming draught," Peter said.

"Why would I need a calming…thingy?" Sirius asked.

"Mr Black, you have been in this hospital wing nearly as much as me! You tend to make random unnecessary noises and exaggerate over little things," Madam Pomfrey said, causing James, Remus and Peter to laugh. Sirius just scolded at them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"In a few basic words, Mr Potter here thought he knew how to fix a bruised rib. He in fact broke it," she said shaking her head disapprovingly. Sirius smirked.

"What did I tell you Prongsy? What did I say-

"Oh shut it will you," James said, trying his best to keep the grin off of his face.

"I'm hungry. I need bacon-

"What you need, Mr Black is to rest," Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

"What? But…but bacon-

"You can have bacon here. You should be fine by noon. Your broken rib is now mending itself at a rate ten times quicker than per usual. You don't want to fracture anything," she informed.

"Why did I pass out?" Sirius said, confused.

"You just couldn't take it you weakling," James mused.

Sirius smirked before throwing a pillow at him, much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay.


	3. Chapter 3- Hello Hogwarts

James, Remus and Peter walked down to the Great Hall. The corridors were near enough empty. It was still very early. As the three of them entered they saw the large, cloudy skied room only had two other occupants. They looked up to the staff table to see Dumbledore and McGonagall conversed in deep conversation. Dumbledore's eyes drifted upon the three of them whilst mumbling something to McGonagall. She too stared. Peter awkwardly sat down, Remus gave a small smile.

"Oh great, I was hoping to avoid McGonagall. She'll be giving me endless punishments for the rest of the term," James muttered savagely. Remus started to chuckle as McGonagall came rushing towards him, leaving Dumbledore sipping pumpkin juice in her wake.

"Mr Potter. I have given the situation great consideration. I believe you should be punished for your actions-

"Fantastic-

"with detentions, every Friday for the rest of the term," McGonagall carried on, ignoring his little interruption. James nodded.

"I accept full responsibility Professor. I would be honoured to spend my evenings with you," James said politely. Remus chocked on the toast he had started to eat, coughing straight away as McGonagall stared at him, slightly irritated.

"As much as I'd love to spend my Friday evenings with you, Potter, I'm afraid it would be more of a punishment for me, to endure. Quite frankly, I have other things to be doing. You will have detentions with Filch-

"NO!" James shouted. "Err, I mean…that's great. Filch is great," he added. Remus was laughing so much he had to walk out of the great hall. Peter was examining his marmalade, completely in his own world.

"Indeed. Where is Mr Black? One would think-

McGonagall stopped speaking abruptly as the sound of Remus' howling laughter echoed from the entrance hall. James stared at Professor McGonagall. The two of them were frozen until Remus' laughing died out. He walked into the Great Hall, still composing himself slightly. It was as he sat down did he notice all eyes upon him.

"As I was saying, has one of Mr Blacks pranks gone badly wrong putting him in the hospital wing? It is most strange seeing the three of you without him?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Actually Professor, he is in the hospital wing. Broken rib," James muttered, not telling her exactly how he had gotten the broken rib. McGonagall's eyes widened.

"He's already in the hospital wing? Merlin's beard. Always getting into trouble, the lot of you. I don't know what you boys get up to, nor do I want to know. Care to hand him his timetable, Lupin, whenever you see him next," McGonagall said before returning to the staff table.

"That was…interesting," Peter finally chirped up as he ate his toast. James simply stared at his empty plate, frozen in deep thought.

"Filch. Also known as the man who gives the most boring of detentions? I'd rather spend my Friday nights with moaning myrtle," James said savagely. Remus was still chuckling lightly.

"Good job I walked out of the hall. I was laughing so hard out there," Remus said shaking his head. James raised a brow.

"You don't say! I think the whole bloody school would have heard you. Thanks for making the situation ten times more awkward," James said, finally helping himself to some bacon and eggs.

People were starting to file into the great hall now. James craned his neck rather obviously as Lily, Hayley, Iona and Evanna walked into the great hall, positioning themselves a little down the table, though not completely out of hearing range.

"-you did nothing wrong, nobody needs to know," Hayley was saying reassuringly to Lily. James was curious now. He couldn't help but notice how tired Lily looked, as though she had gotten no sleep at all. She still looked beautiful, as per usual. Her thick auburn hair fell gently over her shoulders. Her bright green eyes were visible even from the other end of the table. He watched as she shuck her head frantically.

"I just feel so bad about it. I couldn't help myself," Lily was saying nervously, messing with the food Evanna had piled onto her plate.

"Look, Lils, nobody saw, nobody needs to know. Just forget about it," Iona added. Lily merely nodded before quickly adjusting her gaze to where James was sat. James did not bother to look away as Lily always frantically did. There had been many occasions, especially during their fifth year where he had done his daily (minutely) check-ups on Lily, only to find her looking away from him blushing. Their eyes were connected for only a second before Lily averted her gaze, returning to her breakfast.

He liked the way she buttered her toast. The way she always spoke so freely to everyone. Lily, she spoke to the majority of the year, even some of the Slytherin's. Everyone but him. There was a large panging in his chest as two seventh year Ravenclaw's joined the group of girls, one sitting beside Lily and gazing at her with interest. He saw the Ravenclaw's eyes dart lower over her chest and in that moment he felt the need to rip his head off. Heck, Nick needed a friend, James thought, thinking of the Gryffindor ghost. James could not deny, he had looked in that err, area on countless occasions. He never did it so obviously though. He continued to watch as Lily talked so openly. She was laughing about something he couldn't catch. Just as he was about to blast the boys into oblivion the many owls swooped into the great hall, carrying issues of the Daily Prophet and dropping off letters and the odd package here and there.

It was as Remus unrolled his copy of the Daily Prophet did his eyes widen in horror. He tuck a quick gulp of pumpkin juice, however it left his mouth almost the second they had met. He spat pumpkin juice all over James' robes and face.

"What the hell Remus?" James shouted standing up, drenched. The people nearest them were laughing.

"Looking a little wet, Potter," the Ravenclaw nearest Lily shouted smugly, gaining a few chuckles here and there. James watched as Lily laughed hysterically. He bit back a retort however as Remus kicked him from under the table, causing him to sit back down.

"You might want to read this James," Remus said, sliding the Daily Prophet towards him, ignoring the scathing looks he was receiving. James took the paper grudgingly.

'POTTER BLOWS UP HOGWARTS EXPRESS!'

"Oh no Oh no Oh no! It's Rita Skeeter!" James said. The Slytherin's were pointing and laughing at him over at the Slytherin table. Many people around the hall were muttering excitedly. The word "Potter" seemed audible in every conversation. James swore loudly.

"Mind your language!" Professor McGonagall said sternly as she walked past him. James read it, his face a mixture of shock and horror. He gave the odd gasp here and there.

"Here, let me see. It can't be that bad," Peter said.

"Not…not that bad? I'm dead! I am a dead man walking! I should have seen this coming…I never realised how big a thing it was-

"You only destroyed probably the oldest and most historical train on the ruddy planet!" Remus said simply.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" James retorted.

"I never said you did! Now calm down, everyone is watching," Remus replied calmly.

1st September, also known as the dreaded first day of school, was extra eventful yesterday reports Daily Prophet journalist Rita Skeeter. James Potter, son of soon-to-be hopeful Minister for Magic Andrew Potter, reportedly blew up the Hogwarts Express yesterday after a heated row with Lucius Malfoy, leaving him seriously injured.

"He was a complete and utter lunatic. I asked him if I could move past him, politely, and he being the snob he is blasted me unconscious!" Speaks Lucius Malfoy, who is still recovering in the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and-

"Hey hold up! Malfoy wasn't in the hospital wing this morning was he?" Peter piped up confused.

"Wait, you've got a point!" James said looking towards the Slytherin table. There sat Lucius Malfoy, waving at him with the biggest smirk.

"Malfoy's there-

"Of course he's there James! Think about it! Malfoy lied about the whole story. He was never, and I quote 'seriously injured'. It's all a loud of codswallop," Remus said. "James please control yourself," he added as James gripped his wand, his face burning red with fury.

Andrew Potter's chances for Minister for Magic may have been destroyed yesterday. I dare say so may the father-son relationship. Further news on the story continued on pages 4, 5 and 8.

"My dad, he's worked so hard for that post. I've ruined everything!" James said shaking his head.

"You don't know that. This is Rita Skeeter! She feeds people ugly lies. People won't buy it," Remus said.

"Yeah and everyone believes her! And moreover, it's the truth! I did blow up the Hogwarts Express!" James shouted. He turned around sharply however as a hand grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up.

"You need to get out of here," his sister Ella said firmly, pushing him away.

"Why?" James said shaking her off. It was when she shoved a red envelope into his hand did he realise exactly what it was.

"Holy-

"JAMES POTTER!" The envelope rang throughout the great hall. All heads turned towards him. He and his sister shared an uncertain look. "I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU ARE PRONE TO MAKE A MESS OF THINGS! THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS IS OLDER THAN YOU AND I PUT TOGETHER. YOUR FATHER IS NOW DEALING WITH AN ENQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY. PLEASE, CONTROL YOURSELF," the howler roared. It was his mother's voice that rang angrily throughout the great hall. James had only ever once heard her this angry when he had first confessed that he was an animagus.

His mother's voice was still ringing in his ears. The hall was completely silent, even the teachers were staring in bemusement. The envelope burst into flames and simmered to the floor. He stared at his sister for a long moment.

"Geez everyone get back to eating," Ella said angrily sitting down at the Gryffindor bench. Surprisingly, this worked. It may have been because Ella was known to have a temper and she looked absolutely furious.

"That was awful!" James said sitting down once more, Ella beside him.

"I hate to break it to you but I agree with mum on this one. You have to start acting more mature. Stop losing control all the time," Ella was saying. Her friend, Amy, joined them at the table.

"And what is with the dulcet tones," Amy smirked grabbing a piece of toast.

"It isn't funny," James replied. Remus looked wide-eyed at him.

"James Potter doesn't find something quite hilarious funny? Are you sure you haven't suffered a mild concussion? Where is James Potter? Is part of your soul lingering on with Sirius in the hospital-

"Shut it Moony! I just feel…I don't…I'm going for a walk. I'll see you at the greenhouses soon," James said standing up, leaving the staring eyes behind him.

He walked through the main doors and almost instantly the cold September air hit him. His hair blew in all directions as he marched on through the courtyard and out into the school grounds. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised there was no one around. It was unusually strange for him to be alone, without Sirius or Remus or Peter beside him. He felt almost lost. It was when he saw a familiar redhead down by the black lake did he smirk excitedly.

"Don't blow this Potter," James whispered to himself before taking a deep breath and striding over to the sitting figure, hands deep in his pockets. It was when he got over to her did he realise he had no clue what to say. She looked up at him, her eyebrows creased. For a moment he just stared at her, his cheeks turning crimson.

"Lovely morning," James blurted out. Damn James Potter, he thought. It's bloody freezing, windy and cloudy. When had he ever been nervous to talk to Evans?

"Go away, Potter. However lovely the freezing wind is, you happen to be blocking it," Lily replied, annoyance visible in her voice.

"So, what are you doing out here, all alone on a cold Monday morning," James asked, sitting down not quite beside her but not too far away either.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Lily asked. James couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"What are you laughing at, Potter?"

"You really hate me don't you," James said shaking his head. Silence followed his words.

"Hate…hate is a very strong word," Lily replied, her bright green eyes looking down as her cheeks flushed with colour, unnoticeable to James' eyes.

"A-ha! Admit it Evans, you feel something for me. You know, the next Hogsmeade trip is in October, we could always go to Madam Puddifoot's for a drink and a smooch. If you can wait that long," James winked cheekily. Lily however looked fuming.

"You just can't leave it can you, Potter. Here's me actually trying to have a slightly normal conversation with you and you go and ruin it with one of your arrogant, obnoxious comments! You are just as up yourself as I always thought you were!" Lily retorted, pushing herself up from the ground and storming away.

"Hey, wait, Lily!" James called after her, running to keep up with her surprisingly long strides. "I'm not arrogant! You don't even know me! Just, why can't you give me a chance-?

"I'm done with chances, Potter. Now leave me alone before I hex you into oblivion," Lily snapped. James decided to leave it there. He watched as she hurried into the castle.

"Maybe I am arrogant," James sighed, before walking slowly to the greenhouses.

He found Remus and Peter already waiting for him. Peter was still munching his toast whilst Remus was shuffling around with several timetables.

"Here, take this," Remus said to James, handing him his own timetable. "Lovely day we have."

"Okay, so Herbology, care of magical creatures, double potions…merlin's beard how on earth will we survive," James uttered observing his new timetable in disgust.

"Whilst you are out feeding flobberworms, I will be inside continuing Arithmancy," Remus said smugly, gazing at the grey clouds above.

"Well at least I'll be with my good friend Hagrid, you traitor," James replied. It was then when Lily arrived still looking slightly aggravated.

"Lily! James, hold this please I need a word," Remus said fighting through the masses of Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's to get to Lily.

"Remus…wait, can you er…can you tell Evans I'm sorry, please?" James said pleadingly. Remus whipped around.

"And what have you done?" He asked concerned.

"Pissed her off," James said simply. However, before Remus could reply the students filed into the greenhouse. It seemed Lily distanced herself from him more than usual today. James watched as Remus hurried over to her. They both were smiling and talking.

"How is it she likes everyone on the bloody planet apart from me?" James muttered to himself, feeling a heap of jealousy. He watched as Lily's laughing face suddenly fell straight. She looked over at him for a fraction of a second and turned back to Remus, her face turning bright red with what must have been fury. Remus opened his mouth but then shut it. He nodded slowly before hurrying back towards him.

"I don't know what you did but she is pretty pissed off," Remus said grabbing a stool and sitting next to James and Peter.

"So, how'd it go," James said.

"Well-

"Settle down! Settle down, please. Welcome back to NEWT year. I am so happy to see so many of you in my class, once more," Professor Sprout announced, causing Remus to stop mid-sentence.

"She said that it was very immature for you to tell me to tell her that you're sorry," Remus said quietly as Professor Sprout continued to address the class.

"What? But I would tell her I'm sorry if she would let me even talk to her! I want you to tell her that I would say sorry directly if she would actually allow me to…and she's just as bad for telling you to tell me that she thinks I'm immature! So is she-

"Mr Potter! Will you please be quiet and resume your conversation at break time. Now, you will each collect your own invisible worm from inside of the soil. One barrel per group. Stick to your instructions! Though they sound harmless, their bite can be deadly…gloves please!" Professor Sprout ordered walking over to some fellow Gryffindor's.

"As I was saying, she's just as immature! Now, please tell her that-

"I'm not going back over there to beg for your forgiveness!" Remus said pulling some gloves on and plunging his hand into their barrel of soil.

"Come on Moony, just this one time…for me please," James smiled, fluttering his eye lashes.

"Fine!" Remus said, though he was in fact chuckling as he turned away. About a minute later he returned still chuckling.

"You two are actually quite similar, the way you argue," Remus laughed.

"What'd she say?" James asked urgently swiping soil off of his robe and onto the floor.

"She said that you are even more immature for calling her immature, and that she doesn't want to speak to you," Remus concluded. "You both bicker worse than my grandma," he added shaking his head.

"I can't believe her. She is destined to hate me. She never gives me a chance," James said staring as the soil parted by itself. "There's a worm there, Wormtail. Ha! Get it? Worm…Wormtail," James chuckled.

"Ha-de-ha-ha, very funny," Peter replied grabbing the worm and tossing it aside.

"James, I think she is giving you…chances. I just think you need to really think before you speak. From what I heard…and don't get me wrong I'm still on your side…I just think you acted a little arrogantly-

"I am not arrogant!" James retorted, causing a few heads to turn their way.

"Yes, you can be sometimes! Just stop pushing your luck and talk casually to her. Be yourself. Stop trying to be something you're not!" Remus said matter of factly.

As Herbology subsided, Care of Magical Creatures was next. Remus departed for the school whilst James and Peter walked down through the chilly air to Hagrid's hut.

"James! Peter! Is good to see ya!" Hagrid smiled patting the two of them on the back, Peter falling to his knees.

"Sorry bout tha" Hagrid said lifting him back up.

James looked around in sight of her; however she was nowhere to be seen. Was he really arrogant? James was thinking back to their conversation earlier that morning…

'You just can't leave it can you Potter!'

'I just think you acted a little arrogantly.'

'Go away Potter.'

'Stop trying to be something you're-

"Prongs? Hellooooo! You there, mate?" Peter was saying tapping his shoulder. James came back to present day.

"Yeah, I'm fine…actually, Wormtail. I want you to answer me honestly. Do you think I'm arrogant?"

When it took Peter a while to reply, James turned his attention back to Hagrid miserably. It was then he noticed Lily had appeared out of nowhere. It was then he realised he was actually arrogant.

. . . .

"PRONGS!" Sirius bellowed running into the great hall. "I'VE MISSED YOU!" Many people were laughing as Sirius hugged James tightly around the chest from behind.

"Oh, so you've forgiven me now?" James smiled eating some onion soup. Sirius growled.

"No…I have bloody well not forgiven you, you stupid lunatic!" Sirius snorted sliding across the table and sitting across from him quite smoothly.

"Hey, Hayley! I've been in the hospital wing this morning," Sirius said proudly as Hayley, Iona and Evanna sat down a little way down the table.

"Do you want a gold sticker?" Hayley replied, Iona and Evanna giggling.

"You can stick a gold sticker on me any day," Sirius replied hotly. Hayley raised a brow and turned away shaking her head.

"Miss much?" Sirius said turning back to the marauders.

"The incident yesterday was featured in the Daily Prophet, I got a howler and I pissed Evans off," James replied.

"So, an eventful morning all in all," Sirius said.

"I dug up an invisible worm too, and fed some flobberworms. Great start of term," Peter said.

"I'd say Sirius breaking his rib was the most eventful thing personally," James laughed. The three of them talked as Remus pulled out a large Arithmancy book. Their eyes widened.

"You're over working yourself Remus. How many subjects did you take, again?" Sirius asked.

"All but Care of Magical Creatures. And I'm fine, I can manage it," Remus said turning a page of his book, a ham sandwich balanced in his other hand.

"Can we go outside please?" Sirius said looking down the table.

"Oh, so is Hayley outside then?" James asked with a cheeky grin.

"None of your business," Sirius said looking down sheepishly.

"You're in love my friend!" James cheered causing a few heads to turn their way.

"Ssssh you idiot!" Sirius whispered, forcing a smile at the people who were looking.

"It's nice to see you have a crush on someone and you're not just kissing girls because you're bored. See that girl (James pointed to a Ravenclaw girl sat at the opposite table), you have a date with her next week," James winked. Sirius' face dropped.

"What? I would never date…her," Sirius shivered. The girl was average. Not ugly like he was implying.

"You snog too many people. If you want to settle down-

"Says the person who snogs different girls daily," Sirius muttered resulting in James kicking him from under the table.

"I'd take James' word for it," Peter said. Sirius picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and threw it on Peter. He was drenched, and so was Remus. The hall erupted into laughter.

"I don't need your advice!" Sirius declared.

"My book! The pages! They're drenched!" Remus cried standing up, examining his soggy book.

"Look at your clothes," James laughed casually. Sirius picked up a treacle tart and shoved it against James' face. This grabbed the attention of the staff table. James rose with food splattered across his face, leaking onto his robes.

"LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" Sirius barked. James shared a look with Peter and Sirius sprinted out of the great hall without a backwards glance. The two of them picked up a few apple pies and ran out of the hall after him. Remus grabbed his drenched book and casually reframed from running. It was as soon as he had exited the hall did he jump into a fast run.

"YOU BASTARD!" James shouted after him. He and Peter had finally cornered him around a tree near the lake. Peter threw his apple pie at him but it merely caught the bottom of his right leg.

"Don't!" Sirius smiled backing away, hands raised in defence.

"Please do," Remus said from behind them, panting for breath. They had not noticed the group of girls down by the lake, which included Lily and Hayley, watching intently.

"Moony! How could you! You're a prefect! You must do your duty to this school!" Sirius said backing away slowly.

"You wet my book." Remus said, face straight.

"Ooooh you crossed the line, Padfoot. No book deserves to be wetted," James winked.

"Wetted? I think you need to read a book or two yourself," Sirius replied. James ran up to him and rugby tackled him to the ground. Pie and treacle tart covered the two of them. Giggles were coming from the group of girls opposite. Peter watched smiling; however Remus sat below the willow tree, rolling his eyes as he attempted to dry his book in the sunlight. It was then when Lily and Evanna walked over. The two boys stopped when they heard Lily's gentle voice.

"Would you like me to dry that for you, Remus?" Lily asked bending down to his level and grabbing the book, Evanna stood at his other side.

"Would you mind?" Remus smiled. She pulled out her wand as James and Sirius stood up, both looking like giant pies. James ruffled his hair subconsciously.

"I don't suppose you know a spell to get rid of the food, Evans?" Sirius asked walking forward.

"I do," Lily replied simply, handing Remus his book.

"Care to help us then?" Sirius asked after a slight pause.

"No. I will not help you. If you were that desperate you would jump in the lake and do it that way," Lily said. Remus looked up at her.

"You shouldn't have said that. You should NOT have said that!" Remus said.

SPLASH!

They turned around to see James and Sirius in the freezing cold lake, waist high. Evanna was laughing. Sirius winked at her.

"How's this Evans?" James shouted. Lily simply eyed him, her fury resuming as he spoke. She turned away, Evanna following closely behind.

The two of them crawled out of the water.

"You shouldn't have done that," Remus said watching the wet figures lollop on the ground.

"I think I'll walk like this to class," James said. Sirius nodded.

"Suit yourself," Remus smiled.

Soon enough double potions came around. James and Sirius walked in dripping with water. Professor Slughorn glanced at the two of them, shaking his head.

"James, please go to the broom cupboard for a mop," Professor Slughorn ordered. When James returned, he and Sirius began to mop the water up that dripped off of their bodies.

"Sir, can't we use magic?" Sirius said, tired of his 'hard' work.

"That will do," Professor Slughorn replied. Remus looked at them smugly as they both sat down.

"Who's that?" Sirius said a little too loudly. Slughorn looked, but then resumed talking, as did the class listening.

"That's a Slytherin, I'm guessing-

"Well yes seen as we're in a Gryffindor Slytherin potions class," Sirius said sarcastically. There was a blonde haired boy at Hayley's side, though she did not look entirely pleased to be sat there.

"We'll see to him later," James smirked.

"There you go again," Remus sighed, causing James to go quiet. The blonde boy grinned at Sirius before lighting his cauldron.

"I hate Slytherin's!" Sirius said. They went for their cauldrons and started to make (attempt to make) the Draught of living death. James watched as Lily and Snape talked and laughed at the front of the classroom.

"I didn't think they were friends? What with what happened last term?" James said recalling the event where Snape had called her a mudblood.

"They're on friendly terms again. Not the same as they were, obviously, but she's giving him another chance. I knew she would," Remus sighed. "I hate to admit it but he really isn't any good for her," he added.

"He isn't. Stupid git. As if she's given him another chance after what happened. What is wrong with her? Do you think she's under the imperius curse?" James said, suddenly anxious and worried.

"Of course she isn't Prongs, don't be an idiot," Remus said shaking his head and stirring his potion.

"She should be helping me!" James said.

"I can help if you like! What are friends for?" Sirius chanted.

"No thank you Padfoot. I'd quite like my cauldron after this lesson," James smirked.

"Stir it James…no the other way," Remus was saying.

"I'm useless. I don't know why I'm continuing NEWT level potions. I'm surely going to fail," James said, sniffing his potion in disgust.

"Why are you taking potions if you hate it so much?" Remus asked.

"It's all about Evans isn't it? I don't know why you don't give her a rest. She's obviously not interested," Sirius said. "I'm sorry but that was the best way I could word it," Sirius added after receiving an annoyed look off James.

"Actually that wasn't the reason. And thanks for that," James said disgruntled. "My dad wanted me to take it. Thinks it's useful for the future," James said. Remus raised a brow.

"But, if it's not what you want-

"Just, leave it, Remus," James said. After a disastrous two hours of potion making James was relieved when the bell rang, finishing that day of lessons. Quite frankly he was tired of watching Snivellus making his Lily laugh. Sirius, Remus and Peter quickly hurried out of the classroom.

"You coming, Prongs?" Sirius asked as James hung back.

"I forgot my book. I'll catch you in a minute," James said. In actual fact, he wanted to apologise to Lily. She was in deep conversation with Snape and Slughorn. However, he was extra slow at retrieving his things. When Lily and Snape walked by he called her.

"Evans, can I have a quick word, please," James asked, pulling his bag over his shoulder and stepping towards her.

"I don't want to speak to you, Potter," Lily said before stepping out of the door, Snape at her heels looking rather smug.

"Evans, it'll take a minute, I promise-

"What part of 'I don't want to speak to you' do you not get? What makes you different from anybody else?" Snape said coldly, stepping up to him a little.

"Truthfully? Nothing makes me different. I just owe someone an apology-

"You owe hundreds of apologies Potter. Who do you think you are? Wondering the school like you're God's gift! She doesn't want to speak to-

"It's alright, Severus, I'll catch up with you later," Lily interrupted him. Both Snape's and James' eyes widened.

"You don't want to do this, Lily-

"I can think for myself, alright," Lily said harshly. Snape looked at James with so much anger and fury, James was actually ready for him to lash out. However, he turned on his heel moodily and strode away, not before eyeing him curiously before rounding the corner.

"What is it, Potter?" Lily said, hands on her hips.

"I wanted to apologise," James said.

"Well…go on then. I haven't got all day," Lily said, her foot tapping against the stone floor.

"I'm…I'm-er, I'm sorry that I'm a jerk. I'm sorry that I'm an arrogant idiot. I'm sorry for all the times I've upset you or hurt you and I'm sorry for what happened earlier," James said. The two of them stared at one another, Lily shocked to say the least. His spine started to tingle and he wondered if hers did the same. Should he speak? What happened now? That wasn't so bad, James thought.

"That was…that was good of you for saying that. I…I accept your apology. I want to apologise for being moody," Lily said taking her hands off of her hips and folding them across her chest.

"You have no reason to apologise! At all! You had every right to be annoyed at me," James replied.

"I never thought I'd ever hear James Potter apologise," Lily said, a smile etching against the corners of her lips.

"I don't have a heart of stone, you know," James said raising a brow.

"What Malfoy said yesterday, it was bang out of order! He's just a foul git, you know. Doesn't know what he's talking about. I hope he didn't offend you," James said looking at her from the corner of his eye. Lily looked down.

"You shouldn't judge people so quickly," Lily said.

"Like he judged you," James added. It was then when Lily seemed to snap out of a trance. She suddenly looked around and realised she was alone, having a normal conversation with the person she hated, James Potter.

"The…the answers the same as always, Potter. This is when you ask me if I want to go out with you. The answers still the same Potter. No," Lily rushed walking down the corridor. James stood slightly taken aback before hurrying after her.

"Wait! I was just getting to know you! Talking to you! Please, I wasn't going to say anything! I mean that! I mean that…Lily," James said. She stopped walking abruptly.

"Lily," she said, her back facing him. If he could have seen her face, it would have shown shock and surprise.

"That is your name," James said. Not moving to face her.

"You've…you've never once called me that before…ever," Lily said, now turning to face him.

"I'm…I'm sorry. It's kind of rude to refer to you with your last name, right?" James replied, looking at his feet for the first time, embarrassment growing inside of him.

"You…you go around every girl in the school," Lily said.

"And none of them are you!" James replied, a hint of sadness and longing in his voice.

"You act like you're so cool!" she said, walking down the corridor quickly.

"Then I'll act uncool!" James replied.

"You rush into things."

"I'll wait forever," James said. The two of them came to a halt once more. Lily a little ahead of James. She let out a sigh and slowly turned to face him. Her book clutched tightly across her chest.

"I appreciate your apology, but I'm not quite ready for this…Jame- Potter," Lily said. "I'll…I'll see you around," Lily concluded before hurrying away. James stood there, choosing not to go after her.

"See you around," James said, feeling only slightly happy about what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Letter

The next few days were quite simply 'uneventful', or maybe normal was the correct word. The Marauders had stayed out of the Slytherin's way, though they had been secretly planning several pranks in most of their lessons.

James was still unsure about how he felt about Monday afternoon, after their potions class. He had actually apologised to Evans. A first in his life. They had talked on normal 'ish' terms, though Lily quickly dismissed him. Now here he was, Friday night of their first week back, heading to his detention with Filch. The first of many.

He had left Sirius, Remus and Peter playing exploding snap in the common room. Sirius had been flirting with Hayley though today for some reason; she chose not to flirt back, simply ignoring him. It was obvious Sirius liked Hayley. For some reason he felt a little sour about this. He should be happy for him. He had found a girl he actually liked. But as they slowly became closer, he and Lily seemed to be going even more downhill, if at all possible. Evans was avoiding him at all costs.

James was to wait for Filch in the Entrance Hall. He found the grinning man stood waiting for him with his other half (a cat called Mrs Norris) purring around his feet.

"Always a good sign when they show up," Filch grunted nodding towards the huge oak doors that led outside. "We'll be venturing out tonight."

James nodded before proceeding outside. The air was cold against his skin. There were few clouds in the sky. He looked up at the starry night, allowing his thoughts to consume him.

Why did Evans not like him? What was it that made her frequently deny him? Many said he was arrogant. The way he saw it, he was proud. There was a difference, right?

But he had to be arrogant. If he wasn't then surely Evans would be on friendly terms by now like she was with pretty much every human being in Hogwarts!

Evans. Lily Evans. Lily. He had to win her over somehow. But how?

James was only vaguely aware of Filch handing him a shovel. From the looks of things he was digging out holes for Hagrid. Sighing, he began to dig. This was going to be a long night.

. . . .JL.

The next week school week passed in a blur. Lily had successfully managed to avoid James. They had not spoken a word to one another since their first day back at school.

Monday morning Lily was awoken by a strange pecking sound. Was she dreaming? Was that pecking sound Petunia squawking? After a few moments of lying quite still and wondering why on earth Petunia would be at Hogwarts, she heard Iona grumbling something about a 'stupid owl'. Lily's bright green eyes flickered open at once. As she looked to her left, her eyes still a little blurred, she spotted her own brown, baby owl called Felix, bashing its beak excitedly at the slightly condensed window. Lily jumped out of bed a little too quickly, blood rushing to her head. She grabbed the wall to steady herself as she struggled to open the window to allow her owl to fly in. Felix swooped in and landed on her shoulder, shivering against her slightly. He carried a letter with very familiar writing on.

"Bloody bird! What time is it?" Iona said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Hayley started to stir awake.

"Don't blame Felix! You're the one who's the noisiest!" Hayley mumbled turning over to face Lily. "Who's the letter from Miss Popular?" She added.

"Erm, from mum," Lily said placing the envelope in her top drawer, not bothering to all but look at it. Hayley and Iona shared a look.

"If it was from your mother, why would it not come at breakfast?" Hayley continued. Lily shrugged, stroking Felix gently, letting him sore out of the window.

"My mum's a muggle. She doesn't know when to send letters," Lily said. She felt her face growing red with the awkwardness. She started to make her bed to avoid their accusing stares.

"Evanna's mum is a muggle too and her letters always come to the Great Hall…where everyone can see. Are you hiding something Lils?" Hayley asked curiously.

"Hiding something? I don't need to hide anything. What would I hide?" Lily said, not quite daring to turn around to face them. She was a bad liar. If she made it through this it would be a first. And a miracle!

"I think Lily has an admirer," Evanna finally chirped up after hearing her own name. Lily couldn't help but turn around and stare at her quizzically, hoping her face was no longer tomato red.

"I don't have an admirer! Can't I read a letter from my mum in privacy?" Lily said shaking her head and returning to fixing her pillows.

"Lily? An admirer? Well, actually Lily has many admirers, come to think of it. The majority of boys, heck, even some of the Slytherin's would date her! But Lily would never go out with anyone. Ever," Iona said standing up also.

"Hey!" Lily said folding her arms crossly. "I will date!"

The three girls started laughing.

"What are you laughing at? You think I'll live alone with twenty three cats? And Felix?" Lily added, her foot tapping against the floor irritably.

"It's just, I can't imagine you dating! It's like Slytherin's and being nice. You don't put two and two together," Iona giggled.

"Well thanks Iona. Much appreciated," Lily said. But she had to admit, they'd got a point.

Lily had never dated, anyone, ever. She found the whole situation scary. She'd been told many times she was a flirter, though she always disagreed. She'd never given any boy a chance. She'd been asked out a lot! It's not as if no one would have her. Though she didn't like admitting, she knew deep down any boy would have her. Every boy WANTED her.

What wasn't to like? She was smart…very, very smart. She was fun to be around and she was beautiful.

But what Hayley, Iona and Evanna had that little didn't was confidence. Lily lacked this.

"You coming, Lils?" Hayley said once they were all ready. Lily greatly wanted to read her letter from her mother, alone. She felt a lure towards her top drawer. She quickly shuck it off.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Lily answered taking her gaze away from her top drawer and following her three best friends to breakfast.

The truth is Lily didn't want to open the letter. She couldn't. She was too afraid at what she may find.

. . . . .JL.

"Hi everyone! The names Potter, James Potter, and I'm the new (Sirius chirped in best) Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year," James smirked. His gaze shifted to one of the stands where several (well, too many to count) fifth year girls sat giggling at him. He could swear he heard one blurt out 'he wants me'.

Sirius stood by his side grinning. Many team contenders stood in front of the two of them, some smiling excitedly whilst some cowered behind nervously. James could even swear there were some Hufflepuff girls trying out for the team. Sirius sent them away, winking at one of the older ones.

"Now, there are only six places up for grabs. No, I'm not bad at Quidditch or maths…well, I am pathetic at maths, but what I mean to say is I'll be returning to my usual post as Chaser," James said proudly, gaining cheers from the crowd of girls and a pat on the back from Sirius.

"Okay, so let's start off nice and easy. All I want you to do is fly a few laps around the pitch. That way I can eliminate the bad flyers."

Quidditch try-outs went relatively well (apart from a third year setting his broom on fire) and when James and Sirius left the pitch three hours later (with masses of girls in their wake) he was certain he had assembled a winning team. Sirius was also on the team as beater. He was swinging his bat around triumphantly when he bashed into a Slytherin's shoulder.

"Watch where you're going Black!" The dark haired sixth year snapped angrily.

"I am watching thank you very much! Though, if you were you wouldn't have bashed into me!" Sirius retorted squaring up to him. The girls that followed them quickly disappeared, all but one who lingered behind wonderingly. The whole school had pretty much learned to never be around the Marauders and the Slytherin's whenever they argued. It always ended badly.

"Back off, alright," James said harshly to the Slytherin.

"Why don't you make me Potter-?

"I will make you in a minute!" James said threateningly drawing out his wand at the same time the Slytherin did. That was when Remus came bounding around the corner, a furious look ridden upon his scarred face.

"Wand away, James. Get out of here now before you get yourself into some serious trouble," Remus ordered.

"OWOOOO Moony has authority!" Sirius barked causing James to laugh.

"You can't order me around!" James replied. Remus stuck his chest out and pointed at his shiny prefect badge, raising a brow.

"Feisty Remus, can't mess with this one James, he's a prefect," Sirius laughed. It was at that point that the Slytherin disappeared, though the three bickering boys never even noticed. They were too immersed in their own little argument.

"Are you a moron Padfoot? Now jog on, I'm on duty!" Remus said.

"Is Evans around?" James asked. In actual fact, Lily was just about to walk around the corner to see what all the commotion was. She held back however when she heard her name.

"She's about. Why?" Remus asked casually. James shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I just, I haven't spoken to her since first day back. I'm not sure where we stand," James said simply. Too bad he didn't know she was stood around the corner, Lily thought.

"She's not good for you Prongs. I mean, look at you! All soppy! She's not interested and you have to move on," Sirius shrugged. Lily was listening from behind the wall. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at Sirius' words. She didn't want to move on. But, move on from what? They weren't anything! They weren't even friends!

"I just…I want to move on, I really do! But she's…she's Lily, you know? She's Lily," James said shaking his head.

"No, we don't know. Just talk to her. Ask her how she feels, one last time. Then move on," Remus suggested.

"I don't think she does feel," James smirked sadly. "Not for me anyway."

Lily's heart was hammering in her chest. She felt sad but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She was thinking deeply about her feelings when a female voice echoed to life from down the corridor.

"I thought I'd find you here, Jamesykins," the distinct gigglish, irritating voice of Penelope Springfield, fifth year Ravenclaw said. Lily hated her. She was cringing at the word 'Jamesykins', just like James was doing around the corner. She hardly registered her blood was boiling as she was too busy listening for James' reply.

"In the corridor? Yeah, we hang out here a lot," James smirked. Lily giggled to herself at his sarcasm. Penelope didn't quite catch onto this and grinned.

"So, the Hogsmeade weekend is the first week of October, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" Penelope giggled. Lily was grinding her teeth angrily. Fists clenched. Of course Potter would say no, of course he would deny her. He couldn't get over her, Lily! He had just said so!

"You know what Penelope that sounds great!" James smiled, though it didn't quite light up his eyes.

Lily swore.

She swore and clapped her hands to her mouth angrily. Curse you Lily Evans!

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Sirius said. Lily quickly jumped behind a suit of armour just as Sirius popped his head around the corner, eyes darting around in search of the source of the noise.

"Strange," he muttered before returning to the little group. Lily let out a sigh of relief.

Soon the voices disappeared. Soon she was the only inhabitant in the corridor. She sat there, behind the suit of armour, curled in a ball, not really knowing how to feel.

Potter. Ja-James Potter. Arrogant…or proud? Dumb or smart? Ugly or handsome? Wait, he wasn't ugly! Hold up! Did Lily just say Potter was handsome? Well, not ugly. Not particularly handsome either. He was…alright.

Lily sat confused. Confused about her feelings towards James Potter. It was in that moment that she was hit with a completely new feeling. She'd seen it in Petunia when she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. She saw it in Severus every time James talked to her. Jealousy.

It was in that moment that she knew she desperately needed a boyfriend. A boyfriend who wasn't called James Potter.


End file.
